


Soul on Fire

by inpurifyingflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Outlander (TV)
Genre: Blood, Explicit in later chapters, F/M, Outlander at Hogwarts, Smut, Underage Sex, Violence, attempted non-con, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpurifyingflame/pseuds/inpurifyingflame
Summary: Claire Beauchamp is entering her seventh year as a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when she is sucked into a beginning rivalry between sixth year Gryffindor Jamie Fraser and Head Boy and ex-boyfriend Frank Randall. Balancing school work, a future career, friendships and potential romance, Claire has to decide what it is - or who - she wants.Title from ‘Outrun The Rain’ by Reuben and the Dark.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 60
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first story in several years - six years? and my first in this fandom – am I crazy? I am not great at writing the Scottish accent. Claire is a seventh year Ravenclaw, Jamie a sixth year Gryffindor and various other characters sporadically appear. Is it worth continuing?

Claire Beauchamp had made up her mind to enjoy her seventh and final year as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She was the seventh year Ravenclaw prefect – not Head Girl, her friend Louise de La Tour, a Gryffindor, had received that honour – and knew exactly where her life was headed. Her communications with St. Mungo’s had been particularly encouraging in seeking a career as Healer.

The train to Hogwarts had just started its journey, snaking out of Platform 9 and ¾ and Claire let herself slump down into her seat.

“Claire Beauchamp,” A light voice spoke from the door of her Hogwarts Express compartment and Claire’s eyes met those of her best friend, Geillis Duncan.

“Geillis,” Claire breathed and clutched at her chest, “You startled me.”

“Well, ‘tis about time ye had some excitement in ye life,” Geillis grinned cheekily and dodged out of the way of Claire’s playful whack.

The train sped out into the countryside as the Slytherin seventh year settled herself opposite Claire and opened a magazine she pulled from her bag.

“D’ye think these potions actually work?” Geillis asked, showing Claire the page of pink hearts and skulls and crossbones.

“For getting back at a cheating ex?” Claire asked, “I doubt it.”

“Ye could always try it on Frank,” Geillis suggested, wiggling her eyebrows and Claire rolled her eyes, “Sorry, ancient history, as ye said back then.”

“Definitely ancient history,” Claire agreed, inwardly cringing at the memory.

“Well, are ye goin’ to have some fun this year?” Geillis questioned, leaning back in her seat at a different angle so she could place her black booted feet up.

“I have fun every year,” Claire said pointedly, “Last year was wonderful with that Potions exhibition that visited.”

Something akin to a snorting sound left Geillis and she covered it up with a very fake cough.

“What?” Claire asked with a frown, “It was very informative.”

“I’m talkin’ sex, Claire! When are ye goin’ to get some?”

“Eloquently put,” Claire rolled her eyes once again, a habit she picked up when she befriended Geillis properly in their third year, “I don’t need to ‘get some’.”

Claire’s fingers came up in quotation marks.

It was Geillis’ turn to roll her eyes as Claire continued, “I am perfectly content.”

“Wi’ye own hand,” Geillis mumbled, and Claire chose to ignore her best friend.

The train continued to move along the track at lightning fast speed. Claire gave into her sweet tooth when the trolley came to her compartment and she and Geillis happily worked their way through Chocolate Frogs, Sugar Quills and fiery Pepper Imps.

Geillis had an affinity for blood-flavoured lollipops which made Claire cringe.

“They’re delightful,” Geillis stuck her now red-tinged tongue out and Claire shivered.

Following a Prefect’s meeting, in which she found ex-boyfriend Frank with his chest puffed up with pride and a shining silver badge sitting on his robes and Louise looking displeased at her counterpart, Claire finally managed to relax back with Geillis.

They spoke about their summer holidays, the excitement of the year ahead and what they would do following Hogwarts next year for the remainder of the trip. Darkness fell around them outside the train and the girls changed into their respective robes. Claire was just pushing her tie up into its knot when the train jolted and the lights went out.

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ,” Claire mumbled and pulled her wand from the pocket of her robes, “Lumos.”

Light filled the compartment as Geillis mirrored her actions.

“What’s happened?” The red-haired witch peered out of the window into pitch black.

Several wands lit the corridor outside of their compartment and muffled shouts worked their way down to Claire and Geillis’ ears. Geillis threw back the door to hear various Scottish and English accents arguing loudly.

“I’m going to kill ye,” A rough Scot voice shouted, and a crowd of students oohed as Claire heard something in the brief moment of quiet that sounded like a crack against skin.

“Ah, you savage!”

Claire’s heart stopped – or at least it felt like it stopped when she heard Frank Randall’s loud voice over the top of cheering students.

“Wait!” Geillis said, trying to clutch Claire’s robes as the latter sped down the corridor.

Claire shoved through the crowd of people and found herself pushed up against a compartment window. She watched as Frank, a brown-haired seventh year Ravenclaw of average height swing his fist at another boy’s face. This boy, a tall, muscular build with thick red hair and a ruddy flush to his cheeks, countered it easily and drove his own fist into Frank’s unprotected stomach. Frank doubled over.

Claire pushed through the remaining students to enter the compartment.

“That’s enough!” She shouted and was joined by Louise and the driver of the train.

“What the devil?” He said, bewildered by the scene before him, “How dare this business happen on the train!”

The red-haired boy – a Gryffindor, Claire noted when she glanced at his robes – and Frank had the decency to look semi-ashamed.

“Frank! You’re Head Boy!” Louise exclaimed.

“I apologise,” Frank said, puffing up his chest and his silver badge shone in the wand-light of the few other students who had cast ‘Lumos’. 

“I was simply advising Mr. Fraser that he should change his attitude towards me,” Frank’s eyes flicked to the newly lit lights on the train.

“Nox,” Claire murmured and her wand light disappeared.

“Ye ken what ye said,” The red-headed boy spat blood as he spoke and lunged towards Frank again.

This time there was a shield charm cast by Louise that separated the boys.

“Fighting on my train is simply not permitted,” The driver said, lifting his cap to wipe the sweat from his forehead, “Patch yourselves up. Boy, you need a healer. I am sending word ahead to the headmaster. Despicable behaviour!”

“I’ll take care of him,” Claire found herself saying and both Frank and the boy – Fraser – whipped around to gaze at her, “I volunteered at St. Mungo’s over the holidays and I picked up a few things from travel over the years.”

“As you wish,” The driver said, “You, Randall was it? Up front with me and my assistant until we arrive.”

“Yes, sir,” Frank obeyed and left the compartment.

“Alright, leave off,” Louise commanded the students and Claire was left in peace.

“Jamie, lad, ye okay?” Another Scottish accent rang through the compartment and Claire whirled around to find not one, but three, boys at the door.

“Aye, just scratches, Angus” Jamie said and fell back against a seat with a hiss of pain.

“Hardly,” Claire snorted and leaned over Jamie to begin analysing his wounds.

Angus and the two other boys went to move for their wands but Jamie shook his head and they stood back.

“Ye ken what ye doing?” One boy asked.

“Leave it be Rupert,” Jamie replied, “Ye take Angus and Willie and get changed, only fifteen minutes or so.”

The three boys did Jamie’s bidding and he and Claire were left alone.

Claire gently touched at a bruise blooming on Jamie’s left cheekbone, “That’s going to be sore for a few days. It will get worse before it gets better.”

“Aye,” Jamie mumbled.

Claire’s hands moved down to Jamie’s clavicle and over his shoulders. Jamie winced as she touched his right shoulder.

“It might be dislocated,” Claire said, “I could fix it but I might leave it to Madame Pomfrey.”

“Aye,” Jamie said again.

“I’ll strap it to your side,” Claire said and summoned a sling to tie off around Jamie’s back and waist, “I hope you’re not right-handed.”

“No, actually,” Jamie confirmed.

Once his arm was immobile, Claire then investigated Jamie’s hands. Both the right and left knuckles were bruised and one finger stuck out stiffly at an odd angle.

“Sorry,” Claire said and pointed her wand at his hand, “Episkey.”

Jamie groaned as his finger sat back properly into place and Claire strapped it with more conjured dressings.

“Right,” Claire replaced her wand into her robe pocket, “Anywhere else sore?”

“I dinna think so. How’d ye ken to do that?” Jamie asked, squirming slightly as Claire continued her investigation.

“I told you, I was at St. Mungo’s over the summer and I travelled a lot as a child with my Uncle,” Claire explained, “I had to learn to do things the Muggle way. I was a child. I’ll stay with you until we reach Hogsmeade Station.”

“Thank ye,” Jamie said softly as the other three boys made their way back in, now dressed in matching Gryffindor robes.

“So, who are ye?” One of the boys, Rupert, asked Claire.

“Claire. Claire Beauchamp,” Claire said as she looked between all four boys now, “Ravenclaw seventh year. I think I know you. Angus was it?”

“Aye, Maceur. Though people call me Angus Mhor. I’m doing O.W.Ls this year,” Angus said and tucked his Muggle clothes into his trunk, “Ye’ll ken me and Jamie from Quidditch I reckon. I play Chaser, Jamie’s beater.”

“I’m Rupert Mackenzie,” Rupert supplied, “Sixth year, same as Jamie. I’m his cousin.”

He gestured to Jamie who scowled and looked into the darkness out the window.

“And this wee lad is Willie Coulter,” Angus ruffled the long strands of the young one’s dark hair.

“Wee?” Willie grimaced.

“Aye, wee,” Rupert agreed, “Only a third year.”

Claire smiled at young Willie who grinned bashfully.

“What did Frank Randall actually do to you?” Claire questioned Jamie, “Or to all of you?”

“Bastard,” Angus mumbled.

“He came in ready to a pick a fight,” Rupert cast a glance at Jamie.

“He thought this one had nicked something of value,” Angus said in a voice to rival the posh Londoner’s accent and nudged Jamie who winced, “Verra sorry.”

“Tis alright,” Jamie said as train slowed, pulling into Hogsmeade Station.

“Well, I’m off to find my friend and help the first years,” Claire said, “I want you to go straight to Madame Pomfrey.”

“Aye, mistress,” Jamie said with a small, cheeky smile, “I’ll tell ye the rest of the story one day.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Claire said firmly, “Take care.”

With that, Claire left the compartment, ready to begin what was already shaping up to be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for the love! I’m really enjoying writing this when I get on a roll.

The Sorting Ceremony was as jolly as could be with each House receiving various new students. Claire applauded politely for each student but added a little extra effort when any were proclaimed as Ravenclaws. She knew exactly why Professor Sprout had the honours of calling names – two Heads of Houses were absent.

As the last few eleven-year-olds made their way up to the stool where the tattered Sorting Hat sat frayed and unassuming, Claire noted the entrance of both Frank Randall and Jamie Fraser who stood at the back of the Great Hall until the Sorting was finished. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick stood with the boys who were wearing expressions of shame.

Jamie’s face looks worse because of his bruises, Claire thought and saw that someone had readjusted the sling she conjured on the train.

In the noise that increased as the stool and Hat were placed away, Jamie and Frank had snuck to their respective tables. Frank’s cloak made a small breeze as he sat down next to Claire.

Geillis caught her eye from the Slytherin table and made a show of retching. Claire smiled.

“Good evening, students,” Professor Dumbledore’s voice rang out, “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!”

Claire zoned out when she heard a tapping next to her. She glanced down and saw Frank’s polished left shoe was rhythmically bouncing up and down on the floor. Despite telling herself to ignore it, Claire could not concentrate on Dumbledore’s words.

“Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ,” She whispered.

“What was that?” Frank asked, learning closer to whisper into her ear.

Claire slightly leaned away, “Nothing.”

“And I will finish with our usual words of Nitwitt! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Dig in!”

Gasps were issued by the newest Hogwarts students as the tables in front of them became laden with dishes.

The celebratory feasts at Hogwarts were moments that Claire really let herself indulge.

“Are you sure you can eat that much?” Frank asked, the noise of his shoe now drowned by the chatter of students.

Claire admired the mound of mashed potatoes, roast beef, carrots and gravy.

“Not that it’s any of your concern,” Claire sniffed and looked at Frank’s meagre plate, “But yes.”

With that simple answer, Claire issued a moan around her first forkful, ignoring Frank’s scoff.

As the main meal disappeared and dessert was heartily appreciated, Claire found herself thankful that Geillis had come over to the Ravenclaw table.

“Randall,” Geillis acknowledged Frank who nodded courteously and engaged his neighbour in conversation to avoid the girls, “Claire.”

“Hello Geillis,” Claire greeted her friend, “Did you like Dumbledore’s speech?”

“About not interfering in other people’s problems?” Geillis grinned and winked at Frank who glared at her, “Aye, I did.”

“I’m excited for Hogsmeade next month,” Claire said as she bit down on a chocolate éclair, “Shall we go together?”

“No, I’m goin’ to ask the new lad I saw on the train,” Geillis said, glancing over to the Hufflepuff table and flicking her long red hair over her shoulder, “American from Ilvermorny.”

“How exciting,” Frank mumbled sarcastically next to Claire and she stamped her foot down on his, “Ouch.”

“What about ye?” Geillis asked, picking through a bunch of grapes.

“Oh, I won’t go with anyone,” Claire said and Frank shifted next to her, “If someone asks me, perhaps I’ll consider it but I’d rather go by myself anyway. It means I can get back early to study if I need to.”

“Ye willna need to,” Geillis spoke simply, “Ye’ll be fine with N.E.W.Ts this year and ye spent the summer at St. Mungo’s.”

“Some of us take our studies seriously,” Frank chimed in, not able to help himself and Geillis rolled her eyes.

“Some of us?” She questioned with her eyes flashing.

“Now…” Claire started.

A chime from Professor McGonagall’s drinking glass rang out and Professor Dumbledore took his place once again to lead the Hogwarts students in song.

Claire sang proudly, sharing smirks with Geillis at Frank’s loud monotone voice drowning out the girls that surrounded him. With a round of applause, Dumbledore dismissed the Great Hall with a “Tootles”.

Geillis bid her friend farewell to make her way down to the dungeons while Claire ushered several tired first years up to the Grand Staircase with Frank.

“Sassenach,” A familiar voice spoke softly next to her and Claire turned to see Jamie Fraser grinning, “Just wanted to thank ye for patching me up.”

“You already did,” Claire said pointedly as they climbed the stairs, “But you’re welcome, again as I said.”

“You dinna actually say it,” Jamie said with a smirk.

“I meant to,” Claire replied and called out to two stray students wearing blue and bronze, “First years, please follow Mr. Randall.”

“How is being prefect with Randall?” Jamie asked.

He avoided a trick step that the Ravenclaw first years squealed at when they jumped over at Frank’s instruction. Claire followed him.

“He’s fine as long as he stays up front,” Claire laughed slightly and Jamie chuckled, “Really, he’s not all that bad. You just need to get to know him.”

“I dinna think so,” Jamie replied with a frown which brightened when he next said, “I’ll tell ye what he did tomorrow if ye want.”

“Is that a question?”

“It’s asking ye to sit wi’me at lunch,” Jamie grinned, the tips of his ears flushing through his curly red locks, “To tell ye.”

“Right, yes, okay,” Claire found herself agreeing as they reached the floor leading to both the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor towers.

“Claire!” Frank called out from his position in front of the first years, “Are you coming?”

“Yes, Frank,” Claire replied.

“See you tomorrow, Sassenach,” Jamie said and peeled off from the Ravenclaws to continue up the stairs.

“Wait, what does that mean?” Claire called after him but Jamie turned, smiled and continued on his way, “Bloody Gryffindors.”

***

Claire woke up to her alarm ringing beside her. Ignoring the groans from her roommates, she pushed the blankets aside, wrapped her dressing gown around her body and collected her bathroom bag and uniform to make the journey to the Prefect’s Bathroom.

“Vanilla Scrub,” Claire gave the password she had found out the previous evening from Frank and entered the blessedly empty bathroom.

While a bath sounded appealing, Claire opted for a shower for ease. She exited after thoroughly washing the previous day from her skin and peered into her cubicle mirror. With a grimace, Claire pulled her wet curls back into a bun and prayed that it wouldn’t come lose at unfortunate moments.

Now clean, dressed and mentally prepped for her day, Claire stored her belongings in a locker and ventured downstairs.

The Great Hall now had a different atmosphere full of nervous first years, panicked fifth and seventh years and relaxed second, third, fourth and sixth years. Jamie Fraser was one of the latter.

He smiled and winked as she made her way to the breakfast table. She was buttering a piece of toast when the red-haired Gryffindor sat down next to her.

“Morning Sassenach,” Jamie greeted in his thick Scottish accent, “How are ye?”

“Fine, thank you,” Claire replied and checked him over, “Are your injuries healing alright?”

“Aye,” Jamie said, selecting a piece of bacon to eat, “I went to Madam Pomfrey earlier and she gave me the all clear. I took the sling off last night. All thanks to you.”

“As long are you’re okay. You still have a nasty bruise, you should try Bruisewort Balm.”

“I’ll wear me wounds with pride,” Jamie grinned and glanced back to the Gryffindor table where Professor McGonagall had begun to hand out timetables, “I’ll see ye at lunch?”

“You will,” Claire agreed and found herself smiling in return, “Wait what does Sassenach mean?”

Jamie smiled and shook his head with his finger to his lips to silence her as Professor Flitwick wandered over to the Ravenclaw table.

“Ah Miss Beauchamp,” He greeted in a squeaking voice, “An extra class this year for your N.E.W.Ts, I see. Remember I said last year it was only typical to take five.”

“Yes, Professor Flitwick,” Claire said as he tapped his wand to the parchment.

“Look over it, make sure everything is there and see me if there are any problems,” Professor Flitwick instructed and Claire thanked him.

She glanced over the parchment timetable in front of her; Double Potions first followed by Charms and Double Herbology after lunch with a study period to finish. Transfiguration, Defence Against The Dark Arts and Ancient Runes would follow on through the week.

Claire couldn’t help but also select Ancient Runes for her N.E.W.T year. Her childhood with her Uncle Lamb and exploration of new environments and rare findings pushed her towards continuing her studies.

The bells from the Clock Tower rang out to signal the beginning of classes. Without a backwards glance, Claire headed off towards the stairs going down to the dungeons.

“Claire!” She heard Geillis shout as she ran up to her friend and Claire turned around so quickly she hit her nose on a hard chest.

“Oof,” She groaned embarrassingly and a pair of familiar hands pushed her back and upright.

“Running in the corridors Miss Beauchamp?” Frank Randall’s attempt at a seductive grin nearly made Claire laugh.

“Not at all,” She said, brushing down her robes, “I apologise.”

“Not a bother,” Frank said as Geillis caught up to them, “Are we all in potions together?”

“It seems that way,” Geillis brandished her timetable.

They were seated in groups of three in Potions so Geillis and Claire found themselves with Frank once again. Geillis rolled her eyes as he headed off to the student storerooms to find their ingredients that were detailed on the blackboard by Professor Slughorn while Claire lit the cauldron.

“Incendio,” She murmured, pointing her wand and feeling a sense of satisfaction as the flames rose around the cauldron.

“For some of you,” Professor Slughorn winked at Claire when all students were sat back at their tables, “Your chosen profession will ask for recognition of a potion’s effects which is why I have you all making different potions. Now none of these potions are poisonous but they will make the drinker feel a tad unwell. I have each antidote ready. Begin and I will observe.”

Claire felt her brow break out in sweat as she, Geillis and Frank worked together to note down ingredients and the method for the Potion of Dreamless Sleep. The steam that issued out of various cauldrons around the room made Claire feel slightly woozy.

“And time is now completed,” Professor Slughorn said and he investigated each cauldron, “Have one person drink a small spoon of the potion and observe the effects.”

“Well,” Frank puffed up his chest with the Head Boy badge trying to shine in the dull light, “I can’t let ladies risk themselves.”

And he drank a spoon of the potion.

In an instant Frank was asleep, his head drooping down on his shoulder and a little drop of drool ran out of the corner of his mouth.

Geillis couldn’t hold back a giggle as she and Claire recorded notes about his appearance.

“Now, Miss Duncan,” Professor Slughorn waddled over with a flask of antidote, “How would you wake Mr. Randall? Or perhaps anyone in a Dreamless Sleep?”

“With a good kick in the groin,” Geillis giggled again and Claire nudged her, “Ow!”

Professor Slughorn only chuckled, “That won’t work in this case.”

“Reenervate?” Claire suggested and Slughorn nodded.

“Also?”

“And the Revitalise Potion,” Claire said to which Slughorn clapped, although with difficulty given the flask in his hand.

“Excellent,” He said and poured a splash of the antidote into Frank’s mouth.

Frank’s brown eyes blinked sleepily, “Worked, did it?”

“It did,” Geillis frowned and mumbled to herself as she cleaned up the ingredients, “Pity it dinna stay that way.”

Claire shot her a warning glance as Slughorn dismissed the class.

Charms was just as difficult where they began to study the theory behind the Undetectable Extension Charm.

Claire packed away her books and wand and made her way to the Great Hall for a much needed lunch.

“Mistress Beauchamp,” Jamie’s voice called out, “Claire!”

“Claire will do fine,” Claire said in the way of greeting as she made her way up to the sixth year.

“Claire,” Jamie repeated and held up a makeshift picnic basket, “Will ye eat outside wi’me?”

“I could use some fresh air,” Claire agreed.

“Bad day?” Jamie asked as they walked through the Entrance Hall, past first years with bewildered expressions and out into the courtyard.

“A hard day so far,” Claire said and looked around the courtyard but Jamie didn’t stop there and led her out onto a grassy area, “I’m looking forward to a break with Herbology.”

They settled down on a plaid rug that Jamie pulled out from the basket and ate their way through sandwiches and pumpkin juice making small talk about their days so far.

“I believe you owe me a story,” Claire said with a soft smile after taking a sip from her goblet and Jamie’s brow furrowed.

“I guess I do,” He replied and took a deep breath.


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It took me a little while to actually think of a reason for Frank and Jamie’s fight on the train but hopefully this satisfies. It may seem like a small and nondescript filler chapter but it will blow up a fair bit down the track.

Claire was simultaneously seething with rage and wallowing in confusion as she entered the Ravenclaw tower that evening after Jamie had talked about the ridiculous show of testosterone on the Hogwarts Express

“Did you antagonise him, then?” Claire had asked to begin Jamie’s explanation.

“Well he walked into the compartment all high and mighty,” Jamie said with a snarl, “What d’ye expect?”

“Sorry. Go on then,” Claire waved her hand.

“It’s alright,” Jamie said with a soft smile, “I’m sorry. I dinna mean to speak harshly.”

Claire just smiled and waved her hand again.

Jamie nodded, “Randall came into the compartment. I was with Angus and Rupert and Willie as ye ken. I stand up, as do the others. Randall asks for an enchanted razor he carries around with a magical knife attached to it.”

“And you say you don’t have it,” Claire supplied and Jamie nodded.

“And Randall, well he dinna believe me so young Willie stood up to him,” Jamie continued, “You can imagine the rest.”

“So, the ‘something of value’ was an enchanted razor?” Claire asked, “All that scuffle for a razor?”

“It seems that way,” Jamie said and then scratched his head, “He might’ve said a thing or two about my sister… about something that happened when she was a seventh year. We argued, we fought and then it was finished.”

“I’m sorry,”

“It wasna yer fault,” Jamie said with a laugh, “Why are yer apologising?”

“You were hurt,” Claire said, “Although so was Frank so perhaps you got your own back there.”

“Aye,” Jamie said with a grin, “Bruises fade though.”

“And bones heal?” Claire suggested, making Jamie laugh.

“Aye,” He repeated and grinned, “I have a feeling ye havena finished patching up my cuts this year.”

“I hope I have!” Claire exclaimed, “Madam Pomfrey can do the rest I’m sure. Although I hope you’ll keep out of trouble.”

“Ye have to say that, ye’re a prefect,” Jamie laughed again as the bell chimed from the clock tower.

Jamie stood first, dusting his robes off and held out a hand to help Claire up from the ground. The top of her head only came to his shoulders and she flushed, realising that she was close enough to smell a purely masculine _Jamie-type_ scent.

“We better get to class,” Claire murmured.

“Ye should, I have study lessons for the rest of the day,” Jamie said, “I’ll see ye around.”

“I’m sure,” Claire felt a small sensation of butterflies through her stomach and gave an awkward wave before she headed off.

Herbology went swimmingly and Claire was in her element with her fingers in soil, pulling weeds and creating sketches in her journal. The N.E.W.T level project was going to test her knowledge.

Now she was storming towards Frank Randall who was sat off the side of the Ravenclaw common room, quill poised and brow furrowed in concentration.

“Frank, can we talk?” Claire hissed as she came to a stop in front of him, “Outside the common room?”

“Come up to my room,” Frank suggested and Claire nodded, waiting until he had packed up his belongings and following him up the stairs.

Frank had his own room, separate from the seventh year Ravenclaw boys due to his status as Head Boy.

He sat on his bed, meticulously made down to the last crease, and waited.

“I had a talk with Jamie Fraser today,” Claire began, “He told me what happened on the train.”

“If you had asked me I would have told you too,” Frank declared and shrugged, “What of it?”

“He said a scuffle broke out,” Claire said and sat down next to Frank, “You should have walked away. You’re Head Boy.”

Frank snorted, “And leave my eighteenth century razor in the hands of those Scottish prigs?”

“So, it _was_ about a razor?” Claire breathed, “You risked your Head Boy badge over a razor?”

“God Claire, it’s not about the razor! I am Head Boy and I was the target of theft.”

“Did you find it?” Claire asked quietly.

“Not yet,” Frank said, running his fingers consciously over his smooth cheeks and chin, “I’ve borrowed a friend’s until it turns up. I am still suspecting those Gryffindors.”

“I’ll vouch for them,” Claire said, feeling a sense of courage, “I really don’t think they stole it.”

“Fraser, Mackenzie and the other tall, dark one,” Frank spoke with a huff, “Were in my compartment when I returned from the meeting.”

“Really? Jamie didn’t mention that,” Claire mused.

“Ah, yes, you said you spoke to Fraser,” Frank gave what could only be described as a sneer but it was gone in an instant.

“He mentioned something about his sister,” Claire prodded and a brief expression of distaste washed over Frank’s features.

“Ah, Janet Fraser,” Frank’s sneer was back on his face, “A wretch if there ever was one.”

“I’m sure you’ll tell me that story one day,” Claire said with a sigh, “Please leave the Gryffindors alone. You’ve had your violence on the train and I’m sure your razor will turn up.”

“If they don’t provoke, I promise,” Frank said, hand on his heart and Claire suspected the slightest tone of insincerity in his voice but didn’t press the matter.

“Good.”

They were quiet for a moment before Frank spoke again.

“Claire, do you ever think about trying again?”

“What?” Claire asked with her eyes wide, “Us?”

“Perhaps,” Frank said thoughtfully, “We worked well in fifth year.”

“Is that it? We worked well?” Claire asked and stood up from Frank’s bed, “It would take a lot more than that to even consider it.”

“Like what?”

“Try controlling your temper,” Claire replied and exited the room before Frank could reply.

***

“Mornin’ Sassenach,” Jamie’s voice called out as Claire descended the stairs the following morning for breakfast.

“Are you ever going to tell me what that means?” Claire called in question, eyes dancing in amusement.

Jamie caught up to her with a torn expression, “Well, it’s not exactly the nicest term. It means outlander, ye ken. Foreigner. English person. It’s Gaelic.”

“I assumed as much,” Claire pursed her lips.

“I dinna mean offense,” Jamie said quickly and whirled her around to look at him.

Claire let out a yelp of surprise, “Warn me before you do that!”

“Sorry,” Jamie said but didn’t smile, “If it offends ye I willna say it. It just seems to work.”

“It’s fine, Jamie,” Claire tried to breathe normally again, “It does … work.”

Jamie finally smiled, all teeth showing, “Good. What d’ye have today?”

They made easy conversation as they worked their way down the rest of the stairs and separated as Claire found Geillis at the Slytherin table reading her Divination book.

“Was that Jamie Fraser with you?” Geillis said with twinkling eyes, “Again?”

“And what does that mean, ‘again’?” Claire lifted her hands to mime quotation marks.

“I’m only saying that ye’re spending a lot of time in that boy’s company and it’s only day two of classes,” Geillis trailed off wistfully.

“He’s an acquaintance,” Claire poured her cereal in a bowl and filled it up with milk.

“He’s looking at ye as far more than an acquaintance,” Geillis pointed out, “He’d try and take ye to bed if he could.”

With a sigh and pink-tinged cheeks, Claire turned her head slightly and noticed Jamie staring at her from across the Great Hall. She half-watched as Angus leaned over to say something to him, Jamie replied with a smirk and Rupert smacked him across the head.

“Mr. Mackenzie!” Professor McGonagall squawked from the other end of the room, “Five points from Gryffindor!”

Jamie just laughed as Rupert glowered at him.

A warm feeling ran a course around Claire’s body and she shivered.

“Perhaps the feeling is mutual?” Geillis hinted and Claire choked on her spoon of cereal.

“I very much doubt that,” She coughed but Geillis just turned a page in her book and continued to smile.

“Do you know much about him?” Claire asked, “You all being Scottish.”

“A little,” Geillis said, “His ma died when he was a boy and his older brother two years before that. William was just about to start Hogwarts when he came down with a mysterious illness. They say it was a curse from another clan many centuries back.”

Claire absorbed this information, nodding along.

“There was also a tale of the Randall family and the Fraser family having a rift,” Geillis finished and shut her book.

“About what? When?”

“It’s not spoken of these days,” Geillis said quietly, “Sometime around the 17th, 18th centuries I believe.”

“That was when the English and Scottish were … unhappy,” Claire said thoughtfully and Geillis snorted.

“A little more than unhappy, Claire,” She stood up, “Come on, we’ve got Defence Against the Dark Arts and I dinna want to miss out.”

The class was interesting, exploring different forms of dark objects. They were given another research project as well as two chapters to read and Claire wandered to the library for her study lesson before lunch.

With her Herbology books in front of her, she unscrewed the cap of her ink bottle, dipped her quill in and began to record facts about her chosen plant for the paper – the Alihotsy tree.

“Also known as the Hyena tree, the plant grows with a pink stem and brown spots on greenish pink leaves,” Claire murmured to herself as she read.

The bells sounded for lunch but Claire maintained her position in the library, her writing pace increased as she found her rhythm in the essay. She ignored the slight ache of hunger in her stomach and continued on.

“It’s interesting that the Alihotsy potion is blue yet the plant isn’t,” Claire continued to mumble as she flicked through another book to find mention of the plant.

“Feel like laughing d’ye?”

Claire stopped flicking pages and raised an eyebrow at Jamie, “It’s not often people can make me laugh. Perhaps I do need a potion.”

Jamie chuckled and sat himself down across from Claire. He dropped his bag onto the table and opened it to pull out half a dozen beef and salad triangle sandwiches.

“I didna see ye at lunch,” He looked pointedly down at them, “Eat.”

“You better hope Madam Pince doesn’t see them,” Claire said, taking a bite of one sandwich.

Jamie took his own sandwich and bit into it, spilling crumbs on the table. Without a care he brushed them onto the floor with the sleeve of his robe.

“’M sure I’ll think of something,” Jamie swallowed and grinned again, “Herbology or potions?”

“My essay? Herbology. We have a month long investigation on a chosen plant and have to grow it, compare it and analyse it,” Claire explained, finishing off her sandwich crusts and taking another triangle of bread.

Jamie nodded as he chewed, “Sounds … interesting.”

“It probably sounds dead boring to you,” Claire replied and gestured to his bag, “What are you working on?”

“Quidditch,” Jamie said promptly and pulled out a battered notebook of red and gold, “Our first match is against Hufflepuff in four weeks. Training starts on Saturday, dawn.”

“As exciting as that sounds…” Claire trailed off and Jamie laughed.

“So, ye willna come to watch me – us – train then?” He asked, flipping the book open to a page filled with moving squiggles of ink.

“I don’t think your teammates will take it lightly that a Ravenclaw has come to watch.”

“Ah they willna care,” Jamie promised, “Come and watch, it’ll be fun. I might even get ye on a broom.”

Claire tipped her head back and laughed, “I don’t think so! Me? On a broom?”

Jamie sat back in his chair, looking smug and Claire felt her face grow warm.

The bells rang again to begin post-lunch classes and Claire groaned, “Ah, now I’ll be late to Ancient Runes.”

Jamie pulled his wand and mumbled a spell that had Claire’s belongings pack themselves and her bag securing itself.

“Mr. Fraser!” Madam Pince made her way to the table.

“Go,” Jamie whispered and Claire quickly took her leave, hearing Madam Pince rant about magic and food stuffs in the library.

She stopped at the door to look back and Jamie glanced at her. As she went to exit, she caught his wink and without knowing why, her cheeks flushed warmer.


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your support and love for this fic. Perhaps there’s an inkling of something stirring between Claire and Jamie (we all know there is). Warning for language, more swearing to come. This chapter just would not end so I didn’t look at it for a fair few days.

Claire wasn’t sure what had possessed her Friday night to set her wand to vibrate under her pillow for 6am on a Saturday morning but she was deeply regretting it when it woke her from a deep and particularly warm slumber.

With wild hair somewhat tamed and dressed in winter boots, thick fleece tights, wool skirt and jumper under a heavy cloak, Claire made her way quietly out of the dormitory and common room to begin her journey out to the Quidditch Pitch at half past six.

She wandered out through the Quad Courtyard, grimacing at the chill that hit her skin despite the many layers of clothing she was wearing. It was unusually cold for this early in September, very different to the day she had her lunch with Jamie.

Jamie Fraser.

The boy was getting under her skin.

Claire huffed and finally emerged out onto the frosty grounds through the Clock Tower.

Claire’s breath created mist in front of her face as she trekked a familiar track to the Quidditch Pitch. While she didn’t really care for the game or take any interest in the league, Claire had attended enough house games to appreciate the athleticism and skill of the players.

The sun was rising steadily and Claire could now see the shadows of the Gryffindor players shooting around the Quidditch Pitch.

Feeling puffed, Claire finally ascended the stairs to the stands and perched herself a few rows back from the front. From her position she could make out the red curls of one Jamie Fraser. He seemed to spot her in the stands at the same time and gave a hearty wave before taking possession of the quaffle and dodging a teammate to throw it through the left side hoop.

Claire was there to watch a practice, yes, but she didn’t pass up the opportunity to catch up on some reading for Ancient Runes.

The sun shone through the fog and when Claire looked up next from her book the sky was a clear, light blue. Blurs of red and gold were landing on the soft grass of the pitch. Claire peered down but couldn’t see Jamie.

With a whoosh, something large swooped up in front of Claire. With a strangled shout she tried to flatten herself in her seat and closed her eyes. She remained that way for a moment until laughter eased her fright.

“Sorry Sassenach, couldna resist,” Jamie said, perched on his floating broomstick without a care in the world.

“I believe I said something about warning me,” Claire clutched at her chest and let out a breath.

“Sorry,” Jamie repeated and landed next to her, “What d’ye think?”

“About?” Claire asked and Jamie jerked his head towards the pitch, “Oh practice. Guilty as charged I’m afraid.”

Claire tapped on her book and Jamie huffed a laugh, wiping the sweaty curls from his forehead.

“We’re not too bad,” Jamie explained, “Angus has a new beating partner. He’s thrilled it’s a girl.”

“I’m sure he would be,” Claire said and placed her book down. It was now or never and she suddenly felt unusually brave, “Well, you said something about getting on a broom.”

Jamie’s eyes widened in delight, “Ye really would?”

Claire just smiled and took a deep breath, “Only if you promise you won’t go too high.”

“Promise.”

Despite her initial thrill at flying, and flying with Jamie at that, Claire’s memories of unfortunate flying lessons in her first year had her clutching the Jamie’s broomstick handle so tight her knuckles turned white.

“Ye dinna have to do this,” Jamie said, straddling the broomstick behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Just … not too high,” Claire said through gritted teeth, ignoring the simultaneous butterflies and nausea that went through her stomach.

“A few feet, Sassenach” Jamie promised and Claire shut her eyes.

She felt a breeze through her hair as they rose up in the air and gently drifted through the air.

“Open yer eyes,” Jamie whispered after a few moments.

Claire did as she was told and let out the breath she held.

“I’ve looked over the front of the stands but wow,” Claire gaped at the picturesque vision of the school and grounds.

“I admit I cheated a bit,” Jamie had one arm wrapped around her waist and another extended forwards to hold the broom steady, “We went a few feet up from the stands, not the ground.”

Jamie continued to direct the broom around the stands as they took in the sights and landed softly back in the section Claire had sat in.

Claire trembled as she dismounted the broom but Jamie remained on it and hovered again.

“Thank you, Jamie,” Claire said sincerely, sitting on her seat, “I hadn’t been on a broom in years. That cleared the cobwebs from my head.”

“Cobwebs?”

Claire sighed, “I’m finding N.E.W.Ts a lot to take in.”

“Ye’re smart though,” Jamie said confidently.

“That’s just it,” Claire’s eyes blurred, “I don’t feel it at the moment.”

Jamie hopped off the broom and sat down next to Claire. He weaved his fingers into her own hand and tightened his grip.

“Ye’re goin’ to be fine,” Jamie murmured and used his free hand to push a loose curl from Claire’s face, “

Claire leaned into the touch and let herself sob quietly into Jamie’s shoulder. Jamie kept his hand around Claire’s and held her close with his other arm.

“I’m sorry, I’ve made you wet,” Claire mumbled and wiped at her tear stains.

“’Tis fine,” Jamie grinned, “Dinna fash, Sassenach.”

“Thank you, you’ve become a good friend.”

Jamie’s grin dropped slightly and he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a shout.

“Fraser!”

Jamie’s head jerked around and his gaze dropped down to the pitch where Angus, Rupert and a group of other boys were waiting.

“Ye’ll be right, Sassenach?” He questioned and Claire nodded.

“Off you go,” She said softly, “Thanks again for the ride.”

“Anytime,” Jamie replied with a smile that Claire noticed didn’t quite reach his eyes, “See ye around.”

***

Claire felt revived after her flying, and crying, with Jamie and conquered the next few weeks’ worth of homework and study with hard work and a sense of accomplishment.

Jamie had continued to pop up when she least expected him, whether it be in the mornings as they came downstairs for breakfast or between classes in the hallways. Jamie had been a companion on occasion in the library while Claire studied, adding his two cents and a joke when she needed it.

“Mostly he just draws Quidditch strategies in that notebook of his,” Claire told Geillis at dinner, the night before the Gryffindor v Hufflepuff match.

“Well I suspect that young Mr. Fraser has a crush on ye,” Geillis said, absentmindedly twirling a quill in one hand while stabbing peas on her plate with the other.

“You’re joking,” Claire said with a deadpan expression.

Geillis sighed and put down her fork and quill, “Claire Beauchamp, listen to me. That boy fancies ye, clear as fuckin’ day.”

“We’ve known each other for all of four or five weeks, don’t be ridiculous,” Claire huffed.

“He’s been seeing ye around for a year or so,” Geillis cocked an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Jamie Fraser likes ye,” Geillis said through gritted teeth, “He might have mentioned something to Rupert who told Angus who told Willie and we all know that boy would tell me anything if I asked. He’s a gullible lad.”

Claire felt her cheeks warm, “Well…”

“Speechless,” Geillis looked smug, “Just don’t hurt the laddie too bad. He’s got a kind heart.”

“I’m not going to hurt him,” Claire whispered and cleared her throat, “Frank wants to have another go, it seems.”

“Randall?” Geillis wrinkled her nose, “Ye wouldna, would ye?”

“I’m not interested,” Claire said adamantly and then hesitated, “I said he had to fix his temper problem and I might consider it.”

“He does have a tendency to throw a tantrum,” Geillis was thoughtful, “But Randall again?”

“I don’t know!” Claire threw up her hands.

“Okay, we’ll drop it for now,” Geillis said with a smirk, “Dinna think ye’re finished with this.”

Claire groaned and they finished their dinner in silence.

She exited the Great Hall and found herself a staircase behind Jamie.

“Jamie!” Claire shouted at and inwardly groaned at how desperate her voice sounded.

“Claire,” Jamie greeted, “I’ll see ye in the common room.”

He was speaking to his usual gang of Scotsmen and Angus, Rupert and Willie continued to climb the stairs.

“Are you excited for your match tomorrow?” Claire asked politely and Jamie nodded, his red curls shaking.

“Nervous,” He scratched the back of his head.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine,” Claire gave him a dazzling smile which dropped slightly when she noticed he’d flushed red, “Anyway good luck!”

“Uh, thanks,” Jamie said and seemingly decided throw caution to the wind to pull Claire into a hug.

Claire was wrapped in a scent of wood, broom polish, chocolate and something masculine. She felt her cheeks smarting as Jamie released her and bade him a hasty ‘goodnight’ before bolting up the stairs.

***

Hogwarts was thrumming with a different kind of energy on the following Saturday morning. Claire played her flight with Jamie in her head as she and Geillis wandered down to the Quidditch Pitch for the first match of the season.

Ravenclaw and Slytherin would play each other the following week which always sparked a friendly competitive spirit between Claire and Geillis.

“Good morning, Claire,” Frank said smoothly as he caught up to the girls, “Geillis.”

“Hmm,” Geillis said in response without even a glance in his direction.

“She’s studying,” Claire covered for her friend who had brought a book, “How are you, Frank?”

“I’ve been busy with Head Boy things,” Frank said and Claire nudged Geillis who covered her snort with a cough, “But I’m well. It’s good that Quidditch is back.”

“I dinna ken ye were a fan,” Geillis piped up in her misty voice.

“I don’t mind it,” Frank said, “My family has followed the Falmouth Falcons for years. I’ve only recently become a fan.”

“All about breaking a few heads, then?” Geillis questioned sarcastically.

“I don’t approve of some of their play.”

Geillis snorted and set about quizzing Frank on the various details of the club to which he clumsily guessed.

“Stop it, you two!” Claire snapped as they entered the stadium and climbed the stairs to sit in the stands, “Let’s just watch the game.”

“Watch Jamie Fraser, ye mean?” Geillis whispered the question so Frank wouldn’t hear and Claire rolled her eyes.

Cheers erupted as the gates went up below eye level and the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams took to the air.

“Welcome back to Quidditch at Hogwarts,” Claire recognised the announcer as a fifth year Hufflepuff, John Grey.

Both captains shook hands and Claire watched as Angus and Jamie clapped each other on the back and parted, the former with his beater’s bat at the ready.

“I want nice, fair play!” Madame Hooch declared loudly and threw the quaffle up to the waiting chasers.

The players blurred together as they swooped for the quaffle and Grey’s voice cheered moments later, “10 points to Hufflepuff, taking the first lead of the match.”

Students in yellow and black cheered from the stands.

Claire’s eyes tracked Jamie’s vivid red hair as he caught the quaffle from his teammate.

“Fraser with the quaffle for Gryffindor,” Grey announced, “Fraser going all the way with the quaffle, dodges a bludger from Hufflepuff and… passes to Murray who SCORES! Gryffindor equals Hufflepuff!”

Grey’s announcing continued as Jamie caught the quaffle and threw it back to his teammate before pulling out from a speeding Hufflepuff player before he was hit.

“Ian Murray scores once again,” Grey shouted, “20 to 10 to Gryffindor!”

“Ye’re being awfully attentive, Claire,” Geillis murmured as Claire shimmied forwards in her seat as she strained to see Jamie.

“I’m just watching,” Claire argued back, not daring to blink as a Hufflepuff beater aimed a bludger at Jamie who ducked and continued on to score another goal.

“Hmm.”

The noise was from Frank who sat straight-faced with his arms crossed and clearly was trying not to look at Claire.

“What, Frank?”

“Just how much do you know about Fraser?” Frank questioned as he uncrossed his arms and leaned forward to be level with Claire, “Apart from what happened at the start of term?”

The Hufflepuff students roared with pleasure again as one of their chasers raised the score.

“He’s nice enough,” Claire said, “Why do you have an issue with him? I’ve heard it’s a family thing.”

An expression of disgust crossed Frank’s face, “They accuse my ancestor of defiling one of theirs when it was, in fact, the opposite. Sometime in the eighteenth century, I believe. It escalated from there.”

Geillis cleared her throat but Claire ignored her.

“You were raised to hate the Frasers then?”

“Not exactly,” Frank said patiently, “You see, Fraser’s sister had an issue with me. It was just before we finished in fifth year.”

“What kind of issue?” Claire felt confused.

Frank hesitated, as though he was choosing his words carefully, “It was what Frasers do, she accused me of something.”

“Accused you of what?”

A loud whistle blast echoed through the stands.

“Gryffindor win,” John Grey announced in a dull voice, “Gryffindor defeats Hufflepuff with 210 to 50.”

The cheering was deafening and Frank had seemingly slipped back to the castle by the time Geillis and Claire moved down the stairs and out of the stands.


	5. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 5 already? I had to reread Outlander; before, during and after the wedding to figure out how to get these people together and split Frank and Claire forever. In this universe, Jamie Fraser has an ancestor also called Jamie Fraser who has the whole thing with Black Jack. Not to mention watching the waxing scene on repeat to get Louise just right. I apologise for a delay, I’ve started my own business!

Frank was either scheduling his Head Boy duties to avoid her or he was just crafty to avoid her but Claire couldn’t be too concerned with his issues when she had so much homework to do. When she did come across him, he’d bolt out of the room but with a smirk as if he were plotting something.

Regardless, Claire wanted her eighteenth birthday to be homework and worry free so she could enjoy it properly.

It was helpful that a Hogsmeade weekend fell on Saturday, the day after her birthday.

Claire walked into the Great Hall, thankful it was Friday and…

“Happy birthday!” Geillis shouted, with a volume that reverberated around the Great Hall.

Claire cast wide, embarrassed eyes over to her at the Slytherin table. She mumbled ‘thank you’ to the awkward good wishes from other students she passed before she reached Geillis.

“I don’t think the rest of the school heard you?” Claire sat opposite Geillis.

“What have ye got today?” Geillis asked, ignoring Claire’s sarcasm.

“The perfect day; double Herbology, Ancient Runes and free study periods after lunch,” Claire sighed dreamily and Geillis lifted an eyebrow, “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Only ye think classes are a perfect way to celebrate a birthday, Claire.”

It was Claire’s turn to ignore Geillis who smirked and gestured to the double doors. Claire sighed and turned to see Jamie walk in with Angus, chatting animatedly.

Probably about Quidditch, Claire thought to herself.

“Oh, come on, Claire. He’s the perfect birthday present.”

“Jamie is a person, not a thing.”

“He is attractive for a red headed laddie, though,” Geillis pursed her lips and tilted her head, “Why ye havena invited him to the Room of Requirement already, I will never ken.”

“Geillis!” Claire squawked, “There’s more to life than sex.”

Geillis raised her eyebrows, “Not much.”

“Geillis!”

“Here he comes,” Geillis said in a sing-song voice, “See ye later, Claire.”

Claire swung around to find herself staring at Jamie’s midriff.

“Oh, hi,” Claire greeted and looked up Jamie’s tall frame.

Jamie just chuckled and slipped next to her, “Happy birthday.”

“Oh, thanks. I’m old,” Claire lamented, “Eighteen already.”

“That’s hardly old,” Jamie commented, “I’ll be seventeen next May.”

“Young,” Claire said, leaning over the table to take a piece of warm buttered toast.

“Nah, nearly legal,” Jamie cocked an eyebrow with a humorous glint in his blue eyes.

Claire flushed with the implied connotation and took a bite of her breakfast.

“Are ye going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?” Jamie questioned, taking toast for himself.

“Yes, I’m going.”

“With who?”

“Why does it interest you?” Claire asked in reply.

“Ye could come with us,” Jamie suggested but Claire shook her head.

“Thank you, truly, Jamie,” Claire said, “But I’m going by myself and I’ll see who I run into.”

“Fair enough,” Jamie dropped the subject, “What have ye got today?”

Claire readied herself to gush again about her planned perfect day.

***

Claire found herself quite alone as she breathed deeply in the fresh October air on her way down to Hogsmeade the next day. She had layered up again under her Ravenclaw winter cloak and wrapped the blue and bronze scarf around her neck in a delicate knot.

After purchasing a pair of glittering socks in Gladrags Wizardwear and finding a magnificent Pheasant quill that had maximum ink retention in Scrivenshaft’s, Claire felt like a warm drink and pushed her way into The Three Broomsticks.

“Claire, bonjour!” A familiar voice called out from the bar.

“Hello, Louise,” Claire said cheerfully, “How is everything?”

“I am so grateful for a chance to restock my articles de toilette,” Louise scrunched her eyes and cheeks, looking gleeful, “My legs will be as smooth as a baby’s bottom.”

“How pleasant,” Claire said politely and Louise laughed.

“Still the prudish English girl,” Louise teased while Claire frowned, “Oh, hush. Come and join us for a drink.”

“I’ll have a warmed Pumpkin Fizz,” Claire confirmed and Louise relayed the order to the barmaid Madam Rosmerta had employed to help out.

Now sipping her drink, Claire joined Louise at the table where Claire noted the beautiful Gryffindor Annalise along with her classmate Natalie, quiet Hufflepuff Mary and Slytherins Charles, Magnus and Suzette.

“Claire is joining us for a drink for her birthday,” Louise announced to the group who all squished further together so Claire could slide in.

“Tell Louise she needs to drink a little more to loosen up,” Annalise said with an air of grace, “All of this head girl business is making her no fun at all.”

“I am plenty fun,” Louise retorted with a laugh and she took a large gulp of her drink, “Claire is a Prefect with many responsibilities also. She understands.”

Claire smiled and shivered as her Pumpkin Fizz shot through her body and made her fingertips and toes tingle.

She lost herself to the mindless chatter of Louise’s friends who talked magazines, Quidditch and beauty products.

She had taken the last sip of her drink when she saw Frank enter. He found her easily in her booth and marched up to the group.

“Claire, we need to talk,” He demanded, a hand reaching out to her shoulder where he clutched tightly.

“Ow, Frank. I’m having a drink.”

“I need to talk to you before I get back to see Alexander.”

“How is Alex?” Mary piped up with her question and flushed red.

“He remained in the castle to study,” Frank said shortly.

“Frank,” Claire admonished.

“A word, please” Frank said, tugging at her upper arm.

Claire pulled back out of Frank’s grasp, “Fine.”

“Happy birthday for yesterday, Claire!” Louise called in the way of a goodbye.

They made their way out of the pub, down the main road and left until they came to a bench behind Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop.

Frank sat and patted the wood of the bench next to him. Claire joined him, feeling rather awkward as she wrapped her arms around herself. The breeze had picked up and clouds were building above them.

“What do you want, Frank?” Claire questioned, “It’s freezing!”

“I want to know what you’re intending to do about Fraser.”

“Jamie?” Claire huffed, “Are you ever going to tell me the backstory with you two?”

Frank scuffed his shoes along the ground in front of them.

“My family and his have had a long history. It starts with his ancestor, also James Fraser, who wronged my ancestor Jonathan Randall.”

“What happened?”

“He was a thief, a liar and a murderer – part of Bonny Prince Charlie’s troops. The magical side of course.”

“What did he do?” Claire asked, desperate for Frank to get on with it so she could head somewhere warm.

“He killed many soldiers at Fort William, tried to kill Jonathan Randall and succeeded somewhere near Culloden. Fraser attacked him so often and this Fraser and his sister are no different.”

“I doubt that,” Claire commented, “Jamie has always, always been nice and everyone else tells me the same.”

“His sister was worse,” Frank said through gritted teeth.

“Oh, really?”

“When she was a seventh year she came on to me,” Frank grimaced, “As if I’d ever touch her. Fraser came looking for me. After we had broken up.”

“I never did see you when the train came into King’s Cross.”

“We both got a pretty bad beating,” Frank said, “He was worse off. His sister had said I had tried to force her a few weeks before. Rubbish.”

Claire took a deep breath.

“So, now you know and yet it seems you want to choose him over me,” Frank spat and stood up alongside her, “Why? Why, Claire? When I’m the victim?”

“Frank,” Claire started but he sprung forward to grasp at her upper arms, “Let me go!”

“Why not me, Claire? Huh, why him?”

“I’d do as she says,” A voice came from behind and Claire looked up through her messy curls to see Jamie.

“What are you doing here, Fraser?” Frank spat and his grip tightened on Claire’s arms.

“I’ll thank ye to take yer hands off her,” Jamie snarled with his wand pointed at the Head Boy and Frank released her upper arms as if he had received an electric shock.

Claire gave a dry sob and stumbled back into Jamie who wrapped his non-wand arm around her waist.

“You see why, Frank,” She choked.

“One day, Claire, you’ll come crawling back to me,” Frank spoke softly, “One day you’ll realise just how messed up the Frasers are.”

Frank looked between her and Jamie’s outstretched arm to the white knuckles grasping his wand. Without another word, he turned on the spot and left the pair standing by the bench.

Jamie moved forward to enclose Claire’s shivering body in a hug.

“Are ye okay?” Jamie whispered into Claire’s ear, “D’ye wanna tell me what happened?”

“I’m fine,” Claire murmured and pulled back to sit back on the bench, “I was fine.”

Jamie cast a warming charm for them and joined her.

“I ken ye can take care of yerself,” Jamie started after a long pause, “I just feel a need, a desire to … to protect ye. To see ye right.”

“But … why?” Claire asked, deep down already knowing the answer.

“Because I’ve wanted … since I knew who ye were. I like ye, Claire.”

Jamie’s words became slightly muddled and Claire had to take a moment to try and distinguish what he had said in his thick accent. Her eyes grew wide.

“I… I don’t…”

“Ye dinna need to say anything but I thought I might burst if I dinna tell ye,” Jamie’s gaze fell to the ground in front of the bench they sat on.

“This hasn’t happened to me before, that’s all,” Claire breathed, “I’m not sure what to do… or say.”

“The truth is always good.”

Jamie gave a small smile and meet Claire’s eyes again as Claire nodded, “Okay. Well I’d be lying if I say I didn’t feel something for you. I do, actually. A lot. But we haven’t known each other very long.”

Jamie’s grin grew wide as Claire continued, now being the one to look away.

“I’d like to talk to you, to get to know you better. It might be easier if we started with that.”

“Will ye have lunch wi’me again then?” Jamie asked, brushing his red hair from his forehead and looking into Claire’s eyes with his own sparkling blue ones.

“I will,” Claire said and smiled nervously as Jamie shuffled slightly closer.

“And… can I kiss ye? Just once?”

It took less than a second for Claire to whisper, “Yes.”

Jamie was the most patient guy Claire had ever encountered. Instead of hurriedly kissing Claire, he encased her hands in his and kissed both gently on her knuckles.

Despite the chill in the air, Claire felt flushed.

Jamie let one of his hands reach up to stroke Claire’s cheek and leaned in to press his lips gently on hers.

Jamie’s lips moved slowly over her own, testing the waters but not pushing any further than the soft kiss they were sharing.

Jamie pulled back and Claire opened her eyes, the tingling feeling that rose with the kiss simmering slightly.

“Sassenach, I willna push ye into this. If ye dinna want me, tell me.”

Claire wasn’t sure what to do with Jamie’s profound statement, sounding so much older than his sixteen years so instead she leaned forward again and caught Jamie’s lips in a much more passionate kiss. His mouth opened with surprise and their tongues met in the middle, entwining slowly.

Jamie gulped a breath as he pulled back and Claire felt windswept.

She heard the words come out of her mouth before she knew it, “I’m not some bashful virgin, you know. I’ll decide who I want and when.”

Jamie snorted and clasped her hands in his, “That’s more like ye. Although, as long as it doesna bother ye that I am.”

“What? A…? Oh… no it doesn’t,” Claire shook her head and then said thoughtfully, “But you must have learnt to kiss like that somewhere.”

“Just because I’m virgin doesna mean I havena fooled around,” Jamie gasped with a smirk and Claire couldn’t help but chuckle.

When they fell silent, Jamie started to trace patterns on Claire’s hands, following the different lines before coming back and starting again.

“Will you tell me something?” Claire finally broke the silence, “Anything. About you?”

“Aye,” Jamie agreed and recast the waning warming charm before he started talking.

Claire didn’t dare make mention of Frank’s accusations.

They talked for the rest of the trip until Claire checked her watch and deemed it time to go back to the castle. The sky was darkening ominously and a few droplets of rain began to give way

Jamie went to tug his hand out of hers but she held it firmly. He gave her hand a squeeze, accompanied by a blinding smile and they walked back up to the castle as the clouds began to unleash the rain. 


	6. Chapter VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We are at chapter six! I promised a chapter weeks ago but things got in the way.

Claire frowned as she scanned the corrected pages of her essay of the Alihotsy tree. While Exceeds Expectations certainly wasn’t anything to scoff at, she was always an Outstanding student in Herbology and this grade hurt.

_More evidence required on the comparison between Alihotsy tree usage in memory potions and laughing potions._

More evidence? Claire had brewed both potions (not actually required) and compared her results with moving photographs.

She was still smarting when she reached Transfiguration that afternoon. Her next project was to start grafting different plants but her result had put a dampener on the thought.

Claire slid into her usual seat in the middle row and ignored Frank as he stalked past her and placed himself directly in front, right at the front of the classroom.

“Good afternoon, seventh years,” Professor McGonagall swept into the room, her emerald robes billowing behind her, “In preparation for Halloween we will be starting our work on transfiguring human body parts into animal features. This is a precursor to becoming an Animagus should you attempt to do so.”

Claire shifted excitedly on her seat, Herbology project forgotten.

Professor McGonagall continued, “We will begin with transfiguring the ear. Bring to mind the animal you wish to take on as your appearance and cast _plumi aurisa animalio_. A sharp flick of the wand, please.”

As she spoke, Professor McGonagall flicked her wand at her head. Her hat was knocked on an angle and she pulled it off with a flourish.

Two tabby ears poked out of her hair and her attentive human ears had disappeared.

“Cool!” A seventh year Slytherin spoke.

“To change back, a simple finite incantatem will do the trick,” The professor said, her ears returning to normal and she replaced her hat, “To change your feature, you must change the first word of your spell. Copy down these notes.”

The door to the room creaked open and Claire looked around to see Geillis enter sheepishly.

“5 points from Slytherin for tardiness, Miss Duncan,” Professor McGonagall said sharply, “Copy these notes.”

“What are we doing?” Geillis whispered her question as she pulled out parchment from her bag.

Claire’s quill was already moving at speed as she recorded the notes, “Human to animal features.”

Geillis dipped her own quill in ink, “That’ll be handy for Halloween.”

“That’s what Professor McGonagall said,” Claire replied and glanced at Geillis’ rumpled uniform, “You missed a spot to cover up.”

Geillis rubbed her free hand along the obvious hickey, barely concealed by her shirt collar.

“Where have you been?” Claire hissed her question as Professor McGonagall talked to students in the back row.

“Hogsmeade,” Geillis murmured back and threw Claire a grin, “I’d a meeting.”

“Oh?”

Claire continued to jot her notes and finished her final sentence with a flourish while Geillis continued to stare at her.

“What, Geillis?”

“Well, aren’t ye going to ask with who?”

“No,” Claire snipped and picked up her wand.

“Yer on your monthlies then?”

Claire felt her cheeks flush, “Geillis, stop it. I just want to focus today.”

“Okay, okay,” Geillis held her hands up before grasping her quill once again.

Professor McGonagall tapped her wand at the front of the room to gain attention.

“We’ll begin the practical now, wands at the ready!”

After a double lesson of Transfiguration, Claire and Geillis made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. Geillis had decided to keep her forked tongue to antagonise people on the staircase with amusing results.

Claire separated from her to collapse at an empty place at the Ravenclaw table. She spooned a heap of shepherd’s pie and mixed vegetables onto her plate and stared at it.

Her head pounding, Claire pushed her plate away and sighed.

“Are ye okay, Sassenach?”

Claire relaxed as Jamie sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Headache,” Claire mumbled and rested against Jamie’s strong chest, “Bad grade.”

Jamie kissed her hair softly and used his free arm to butter a piece of toast.

“Eat this,” He commanded, holding a piece up to her mouth.

Claire couldn’t bring herself to be embarrassed and she accepted the toast until it was finished.

“Come on,” Jamie said when it was done and he picked up her heavy book bag, “I’ll walk you to your tower.”

“I’ve got lavender oil in my trunk,” Claire said softly, “That’ll help.”

They made their way up the stairs and Jamie solved the Ravenclaw knocker’s riddle with ease.

Claire looked at him surprised, “How did you do that?”

Jamie winked, “I’ve been around, ye ken.”

Claire snorted rather unattractively and moved through the door. Jamie followed her silently up to her dormitory which was blessedly empty. He placed her book bag down gently and sat next to her on the bed as Claire opened her trunk.

“Accio lavender oil,” She pointed her wand and it came whizzing out into her hand.

She carefully applied it to her temples and closed her eyes, breathing in the calming scent.

“Does that really work?” Jamie whispered, moving stray curls from her forehead.

“Most of the time,” Claire replied and laid back on her bed.

She opened one eye and gestured for Jamie to join her.

“I couldna, Sassenach,” Jamie pulled back, “I shoulna even be in yer room, ye ken.”

“No, I don’t ken,” Claire said, now sitting up despite the ache.

“We’re alone,” Jamie tried to explain, “Ye’ve got yer reputation and I – I dinna think it’s proper, ye ken.”

“My reputation?” Claire couldn’t help but laugh and laugh she did, “Jamie Fraser, you are…”

“What?” Jamie cocked an eyebrow.

Claire giggled again, “Nothing. You’re Jamie and that’s good.”

Jamie stood and nodded his head, “I’d best be going now Sassenach, I’ll see ye tomorrow.”

After a moment of standing in awkward silence, Jamie leaned down (a feat for someone so tall) and pressed a soft kiss to Claire’s lips.

“Feel better,” He whispered and left the room.

***

Claire did feel better the following morning and had a fresh head when she appeared at Double Herbology.

“Miss Beauchamp, what plants have you decided to graft over the next month?” Professor Sprout enquired.

“I was hoping to use Dittany and Knotgrass,” Claire explained, sketching a possible outcome on her parchment, “To make a more useful healing tool.”

“I’m looking forward to the results,” The Herbology professor gave her shoulder a pat and moved to the next student.

Claire dusted off the remains of soil that Professor Sprout left on her robes and continued to sketch.

She felt perfectly content as she headed back to the castle for her last class of the day before a stretch of study periods on a Friday afternoon.

Ancient Runes flew by and Claire was still buried in a particularly interesting passage about past uses of Ancient Roman symbols in Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms when she was knocked in the middle of the corridor.

“Ach, I dinna see ye there,” A pretty round-faced Slytherin girl with long blonde hair smirked as Claire’s book left her hands and landed on the stone floor, pages bent.

“I certainly think you did,” Claire put her hands on her hips, “What is your problem?”

“I think you know, Claire Beauchamp,” The girl glanced at the book and with another smirk continued on her way.

Claire huffed as she picked up her book and angrily shoved it down into her bag.

“Sassenach!”

Claire whirled around and felt the tension leave her body as she was engulfed by Jamie’s towering frame.

“Are ye okay?” Jamie asked and held Claire out as if he was inspecting her.

“I’m fine,” Claire sighed, “You seem to be asking me that a lot lately.”

Jamie grinned, “I care about ye, ye ken.”

“I know,” Claire replied and Jamie wove his fingers in with hers as they started off towards the Grand Staircase, “What do you have after lunch?”

“Double Potions,” Jamie said, “Then History of Magic to finish before dinner.”

“Will you come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow, then?” Claire asked and Jamie gave her an amused side glance.

“Course I will, Sassenach, we’ve barely had time together.”

They settled at the Gryffindor table for lunch and were soon joined by Angus, Rupert and Willie as well as another boy.

“Claire, this is Ian Murray,” Jamie introduced and Ian shook her hand cheerfully, “He’s had his eye on me sister for years.”

Ian struck a well-aimed playful punch to Jamie’s ribs.

“Pleasure to meet ye Claire,” Ian said and loaded his dinner plate.

They ate in companionable silence, Jamie’s thigh set firmly against Claire’s the entire time. Rupert and Angus were quietly conversing and letting out chuckles at different times.

Claire caught the scowl of the blonde girl from across the Great Hall as she placed her knife and fork back on her plate.

“Do you know who that girl is?” Claire asked the group as the stare was broken.

Jamie grimaced as he was unmistakably kicked under the table.

“Aye, she’s a Mackenzie,” Rupert explained.

“Laoghaire,” Jamie said, reaching down to run his shin, “Another cousin of ours.”

“She seems to hate me for no reason.”

The boys exchanged glances.

“What?” Claire pressed and Jamie sighed.

“The lass might be a bit…” Jamie trailed off.

“Mad about it,” Angus supplied and Claire felt confused.

“About what?”

“Well now that ye wi’ the lad,” Angus gestured to Jamie.

“She’s mad because I’m with Jamie?” Claire gaped, “I don’t even know her!”

“Dinna fash, Sassenach,” Jamie said and hoisted himself up from the bench.

He held out a hand for Claire and she took it, bidding the boys goodnight.

Jamie kissed her gently in front of the Ravenclaw Common Room where he had taken to walking her each evening.

“Come in, Jamie,” Claire murmured against his lips.

“I canna,” Jamie mumbled back and his lips left hers, “If I did I wouldna be able to control meself.”

“So… don’t,” Claire pulled Jamie back to her.

Their mouths were back together with more fire. Their tongues met and Claire felt herself pushed up against the wall.

Jamie’s hands raked up and down her sides and her skin tingled even underneath her uniform.

Claire groped at Jamie’s red curls and he groaned into her mouth.

A wolf whistle from afar caused Jamie to pull away.

“Tomorrow,” He said huskily, “Meet me in the Entrance Hall?”

“For what?” Claire’s mind had gone blank as she looked at Jamie’s lips, all plump and pink.

Jamie grinned and ran a hand through his hair, “Hogsmeade, Sassenach.”

He straightened his robes, winked and took off towards Gryffindor tower leaving Claire boneless against the wall.

***

Claire did as she was bid and on an unusually clear October day, she waited for Jamie in the Hogwarts Entrance Hall. She had left her curls loose but smooth and had bravely dressed in jeans and a light jumper.

“’Morning Sassenach,” Jamie’s deep voice brought Claire out of her daydream.

“Good morning Jamie,” Claire grinned and her gaze was drawn down to Jamie’s bare knees.

He was wearing a kilt.

Paired with a woollen jumper and untucked shirt, he looked every inch a Scot.

“We best not stand around, are ye ready?” Jamie asked and Claire nodded.

They walked hand in hand down the path to Hogsmeade, shrugging off whistles and suggestive eyebrow raises from their classmates.

“Not in there,” Jamie tugged Claire’s hand as she made to go into The Three Broomsticks.

“Where are we going?” Claire asked, now puzzled.

Jamie’s free hand started to fiddle with the hem of his own jumper and they stopped in the middle of the main street.

“I uh, got us a room,” Jamie’s palm in Claire’s hand started to heat, “At the Hog’s Head. Is that okay?”

“How did you manage that?”

Jamie shuffled his feet and kicked at a loose rock, “I owled last night.”

“That’s…” Claire couldn’t find her words. “…thoughtful.”

“If ye dinna wanna go…”

“I do,” Claire said hurriedly and Jamie grinned.

They continued to the Hog’s Head Inn and Jamie left Claire at the foot of the stairs to pay for the room.

“Room Four,” Jamie announced cheerfully and led Claire up the stairs.

The door clicked behind them and Jamie cast a locking charm to ensure privacy. He then drew the curtains over and lit several melted candles around the room.

The room itself was typical of the pub.

A large bed sat against one wall with a heavy oak headboard and cream sheets and blankets. A table sat opposite with two chairs.

“Should we just…” Jamie gestured to the bed but Claire touched his upper arm gently.

“Maybe we could talk?”

And so they did.

Claire talked about her uncle she spends her summers with and her love of magical archaeology and herbs. Jamie discussed his father and sister and their estate, Lallybroch, that catered even to Muggle farmers who farmed.

Claire’s stomach started to rumble and Jamie checked the time.

“I’m sorry Claire, I’ll get you some lunch.”

He disappeared without another word and returned with a share plate of cheeses, meats and fruit.

“Tha’s all I could get,” Jamie said apologetically.

“It’s good, Jamie,” Claire smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Jamie’s head turned and met her lips. The share plate dropped down onto the table and Jamie engulfed Claire in his arms.

“I’m suddenly not so hungry,” Claire murmured.

Jamie grinned against her mouth and walked them slowly towards the bed.

Claire stopped them with a touch to his chest.

“What’s wrong?” Jamie asked.

“It’s something you said in my dormitory.”

“I ken I said it wasna proper to be alone wi’ye but I canna help it,” Jamie said and pulled his jumper over his head.

It fell in a woollen heap next to him.

“I’m not forcing you, Jamie, am I?” Claire asked and Jamie shook his head.

“No, Sassenach, it’s not force tha’s keeping me here,” He whispered, “It’s just ye.”


End file.
